Eclipse Kiss
by twilightFanFic16
Summary: Hey this is a Edward and Bella! It is kinda of my version of Eclipse hence the name of the story Eclipse Kiss ! Please review
1. Comprimise

01 Eclipse Kiss Comprimise

~ Edward & Bella ~

-  
~Bella~

I drove my self to school this Friday because Edward wanted to walk to school. So when I got there I parked my truck, and I walked up to him. "hello Edward" I said to my boyfriend although he was off in his own world. "Hi Bella" is all he said. He was thinking hard on something, And all I could do was wonder what it was. So I told him I would see him at lunch. Than I went first period.

All my classes dragged on, as usual. I sat with the same friends at lunch including Edward, and his siblings. Edward was still out of it at lunch, and Alice wasn't talking much either. What was going on? My last class was so boring we had sub, she or Smith, fell asleep after reading something, I don't know what. I wasn't paying attention. They were poking her every few minutes, with a ruler, to make sure she was not dead.

Later that day he walked up to me and my truck and asked what i was doing for the weekend? Other than spending time with you I don't really know! "Why what's up, is everything ok Edward?" I asked curiously. He was just acting so weird. For one thing he had never been this anxious and alert around me before unless my well-being was involved, which was most of the time. I stopped thinking on it. I knew that the problem that would sooner or later reveal its self. Although I preferred sooner, so I could know what the hell was going on. "So do you want to sleep over with Alice tonight and tomorrow?" he continued. "Sure" I replied "Why don't you call me when your outside of my house , and as soon as i get home I start to pa--." Before I could say the last syllable he was on his cell talking to someone, his mother Esme from what I Could hear through the receiver, probably telling her I was coming over for a while. Esme always had a nice voice I had heard plenty of beautiful voices at the Cullen's, they and all vampires had a wondrous voices. Well I was thinking about vampires Edward came to mind, and he was out of character lately. What was it another tracker-Victoria?!?! I shuddered at the putrid thought of her flaming hair in the wind blowing franticly. I can't stand it when someone keeps at it. James was killing me of course Edward had to kill him I'm the love of his life and hes mine. What was that bitch's problem anyway?

Hey I'm sorry Bella for interrupting you like that" he paused his sincere explanation. Jasper and Alice walked over "do you need a ride Edward?" because i know you left the car at home the morning they finished. "NO I'm going to walk home" Edward said. Than chuckled mysteriously, and darkly like he only understood the joke. Every day I to have remember their super strength. They may be eternally damned, but they all can do much , and there so much more coordinated than me, i would give this human life up for it since thats all cost, but a crooked compromise still stands, unfortunately. So as I drove home, alone, I was still trying to figure out what was bothering him. I find out soon enough I always do no matter if I want to or not. When I got home I didn't expect to see Charlie's cruiser got in the house I grabbed a coke and a bag of doritos and headed up-stairs. I wrapped my pony-tail into a bun.  
I grabbed a pair of sweats, a tee-shirt, and my bag of toiletries, and obviously a socks, bra, and underwear. I placed those items in the small suitcase i had, the same one I used when James was tracking me.

As I finished my snack and packing the lite load, Edward called the house phone and told me he was outside. I left Charlie a note even though I'im pretty sure Alice has already went to the station to talk to him. I locked the door as i left and walked to the driveway and got in his Volvo. As we were driving to the edge of town, and than down the long windy road which lead to the Cullen's house. I laid back in the seat, and closed my eyes, then opened them right back up. Victoria was flashing in my mind standing with her uncontrolled, untamed,flame for hair, and awkward smirk. "Edward is there anything i need to know about?" I quizzically asked. "NO" was all said. "are you lying to me" don't think i haven't figured it out I said. I was trying to you reverse psychology. I needed to find out what the hell was going on! "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" he started "but Victoria is back in our area again" "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you , i really am." he said sorrowfully. "its oka-" I started to say, secretly loving that it worked on him, but than stopped and thought as to what i was right about. As we pulled up the house, and than we got out. Alice approached the us as fast as she could. Which was fast.  
Whats up with you? I demanded? As she held me tightly like she was never gonna see me again. "well um-you see Alice saw you die, and we weren't sure how?" "So we thought if we watched you for a week in Europe nothing would happen" he said. "oh w--- wait a week how will i get out school, and what about Charlie?" asked panicked. "um love, there's no school next week its spring break" putting it as delicately as he could. And Charlie will be fine, don't worry about him. ok he finished. "I forgot that we had break i got all mixed up today, my nightmares of Victoria really didn't help, and seeing her when i closed my eyes earlier in your car" "I-I-I" was all i said then he was putting his arm around me walking me to the front door of their beautiful home.

When I entered Rosalie, Jasper, And Esme all came at me with arms wide open. "he-y-y i-m-m CH-ok-in-g-g" i coughed out. Sorry they chanted in there mesmerizing voices. "we just are glad to see you safe." Rosalie said. "than-k - y-uo-o" i stammered. "We made you dinner" another familiar voice called from the kitchen. As i walked into the kitchen, I saw Carlisle walking over to the sink with some boiling pot? Pasta was my guess? "what are you making" i asked politely? "Pasta Puttanesca he started to say, then added "It's an Italian dish are you familiar with the it?" "no I'm not" I replied dishonestly. Of course I knew what it was but i wanted to make him feel good and besides it smelt really good, and i was starved, despite the thought of Victoria in my head. I soon blocked HER out.

We ate dinner, or more like I ate and they picked at their own plates watching me eat. I still was very shocked to find that people that didn't eat could cook so well! "um" "would you like to go to my room and relax?" Edward began, as he anxiously watched for my reply. "sure I'm full, Thank-you very much Carlisle,it was delicious." I added as I walked out of the room. Edward held my hand as guided me through the house. Passing a window i realized it was dark out. He kissed me on the forehead, than carried me up the stairs toward his room. I can't really say bedroom since there was no bed.

When we walked through the door way of his room the light was already on. He placed me on the couch. I'm sorry, I wish that I told you sooner he began. It's fine I tried to comfort him. No I should have told you, you deserve to know, something like that. he argued back. well apology accepted. I replied. He kissed me on the lips. He held me closer, my heart raced. Why, this moment was so perfect. He got more passionate, his tender kisses moved from my lips toward my neck. um i been thinking. he started. about that compromise of mine. If you want me than you should have me, but i would like it if we still got married. he added. Yes I told you I would marry you I reassured him. Thank-you love. he started than went back to kissing me. I didn't believe him would he really let me HAVE him.

I started to play with his golden locks of hair, than went down to his shirts. I went to pull them off, and he stopped me. Not to night, ok Love, putting me down gently. And I'm sure you don't want to use the couch or floor? right? he whispered. yeah i groaned. You probably want to wait until this thing with her is over anyway He was right and that is why I love him, and I'm his finance. He makes me feel complete and whole. I love you Edward Cullen I whispered softly into his ear. Good night Bella, was the last thing I heard him say before he hummed my lullaby. I quickly went to sleeping his arms. 


	2. A Day With Alice

02 Eclipse Kiss A Day With Alice

~ Edward & Bella ~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------- -  
~ Bella ~

I awoke to the sun hitting my face, and the hard wood floor that I fell onto sometime during the awkward night. Nightmares of Victoria getting me, and me losing Edward for ever. I looked around the room, and over to the side table next to the couch, There was a piece of paper on it. I noticed it to be Edwards handwriting because of that fancy text. It read:

~ Bella, I went hunting,  
Alice is downstairs,  
I will back before night fall, ok be safe,  
I Love You, Bella

~ Edward ~

I grimaced at the note, for the simple fact I would be spending a day with Alice. So I changed back into my jeans and tank top, and went downstairs to see Alice. It's not like I don't love Alice, She is like my sister but her ideas are bit different like stealing cars just because the look fast, and are nice looking. When I got downstairs I went into the kitchen. Hey Bella how'd you sleep? she asked. good I simply replied.  
so what do you want to do today?' she asked. um what ever you want I said politely. how were your nightmares worse or better? she bluntly pondered aloud. "um" "fine..... why do you sense something" i asked. "well it just we heard a loud noise and you were on the floor when I checked ... so I was just wondering"  
"oh well the usual I would assume" "interesting........... like waht?" "oh well me and Edward arent together and Victoria getting her way and doing away with me" "well we wont let that happen, now will we" she asked more than said.  
"I know but she is so vindictive, that it makes me paranoid!" I said frustrated.

After I finished my breakfast I went to go brush my teeth. I also brushed the snarled tangles that were mangled in my hair. I went to Edwards room to straighten up a little. I placed my bag of toiletries in the suitcase I had. I brought my dirty laundry downstairs, and Alice greeted and instantly was leading me to the washer. "Thanks ALice!" "No porblem." She handed me the laundry soap and I measured out one load amount. I than added it the washer ,that was filling up with water, and had my clothes in. We sat there talking untill the washer had finished its cycle. "So Alice what are doing today, anyway, I am a little curious!?!??!!?" "Um I dont really know" she started "I would like to go shopping, if that is okay with you though????" "Yes it's totally fine with me" i replied half mindly. "Okay than it settled were shopping today!!" she sang.

Later after putting my washed clothes into the dryer, We picked up around the house, cleaned the kitchen from this mornings breakfaast. We went into her room and she fixed her hair and changed her outfit to a more suitable one for shopping. "Are you sure you dont want to change into anything bella, I have tons of outfits?!?!?!?!?!?" "Yeah I am fine, but thank you anyway" "Okay well I'm finished" she told me as she was spraying a last minute touch of hairspray to her her delicate hair due.

We got in to her new Porshe 911 turbo of red color, and had dark color seats. The second I closed my door we were moving down the road. We got onto the little highway that lead towards Forks. After being in Forks for two seconds Alice trun onto another road that became a highway. "Well be in Port Angeles in a few minutes" she said as we traveled almost 125 miles per hour. So the two hour ride became about 5 minutes long. "I thought Edward drove fast" I commented as we got off the highway and were entering Port Angeles. We parked near a strip of stores.

"So what stores are we going to?" "um somewhere that sells clolthing" I replied. "Oh silly of course they are gonna sell clothing" She laughed out. We entered store called Maggys Boutique, I noticed that Angela was at the counter pruchasing her items. "Hey Ang, what's up" I said as I made my way over she was still talking to me from my break down crisis. "Oh hey bella, I was just buying some things." she told me as she went to hug me. "um can you come over in two weeks, I am having a party, I want you to be there." "Um im not sure" That was all I could tell her. I was'nt sure were i would be in two weeks, especially with my hectic and sadistic life style. By my definition meamt a bitch of a vampire on my tail not quiting, me wanting to jion the ranks of the dead, and the obviuos me dating Edward Cullen who is a vampyre. So my reasoning my sense when I told Angela "maybe okay" "well thanks.... So far I do not have a lot of people going right know so if you can make it great" she said almost desperate. "Bye Angela and I will try for the sake of your party" I got out just as she was leaving.

Me and Alice walked over to some shirts and tank-tops. "I like the color" She commeneted on a black color tank-top. "Yeah me to" "Whats your size I will but it for you!" she told me but i argued "No Iwill pay for it, I have my own money!" "Nonsense were shopping and im paying, I wont have it any other way!" she rebudled. "Fine" I admitted defeat. We brought the clothing items back to her car

It was noon when we went to a Cafe had lunch. We sat on the outside tables, even despite the overcast. We knew would be alone, and we were. A waiter came and took our order I had a grilled chicken sandwhich, and Alice had a garden salad. I noticed her pick at it through the remander of our meal.  
After lunch we went and seen a movie, Night of the Vampyres, a fitting ironic movie title in my opinion.  
As she purchased the tickets she let "Oh" "HUH" escape her mouth. "Alice are you okay?" I asked curiously. "Just a heahache" she said. I already new what it was, she saw the future. As we sat into our seats she began tellingme what she saw. "The Volturi Coven or a Coven of some sort were coming to La Push and Forks range and killing me and others." she told me than began a new thought "the vision howvever was somewhat disarayed, not clear, I could not see poeples faces" she stoped. "Oh well thats weird I dont know why that would happen to you" I began "so maybe theres something up??" "I hate to assume such insane possibility, that by no fortunate means was true. I sighed "UHHH." "will it ever alone" I said in aggravated frustration than focused on the movie. Alice and I did not communicate during the film, only when the credits played. "Well that was fake " Alice whispered over to me. "we dont have fangs, and we dont burn and die from sunlight."

We walked back to her porshe and got in. I need a holiday there is to much going on in my life right now. "Um will be back in Forks in five or six minutes" she told me and focused on dring like a manniac or maybe a womaniac. As we enetered forks and drove a round not many people were out. I know it was cloudy but that was how the weather was here so it though us off. Then I realized It was sping break no one would be here, They were off in others states with there families. How could I keep forgetting about that. So kept driving all the way to the hospital. 


End file.
